


Hide n Seek

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes when the Phantom thieves take a much needed break Fox and Joker are simply not there.





	Hide n Seek

“Where’s Joker? Didn’t he come back to the room?” Ryuji asked as he looked around. “It’s a break not a damn vacation.”

“I think Inari is gone too.” Futaba frowned. “Think they are still on this floor? Maybe they went to check something out.”

“Well they could have said they were going somewhere.” Makoto sighed before she rested her head on the table. “But I’m not going to complain. We could use a break. A longer rest. I think I used almost everything that I had against those last shadows. They would be the ones that are weak to nuclear. They would be the shadows that need to call back up always.”

“Joker did leave us with supplies.” Ann lifted the bag crammed with curry and coffee. “And he did make this for us so let’s catch our breath some more and get back some strength. Maybe they are scouting the next floor you know?” She shook the bag in Makoto’s direction.

“Foreal?” Ryuji looked flustered. “So why didn’t they bring me along?”

“They most likely needed stealth for this one.” Morgana hopped onto the table with a flourish. “So not this time Skull.”

“Just eat and be patient.” Ann scolded Ryuji. “You can bug Joker when he gets back.”

“Aw man.” Ryuji took a seat by the table anyway. “But they really could have let us know before.”

“You would have tactlessly tagged along Skull. It’s easier to say sorry than to ask for permission.” Morgana said as he watched Morgana open up the special dishes Akira had made and set aside for Morgana.

“That’s why cats can’t even have coffee.” Ryuji muttered. “Damn this is sweet.” He muttered into his flask. “Really sweet. It’s nice.”

“That’s the kid version. Special for you Ryuji.” Ann teased as she sat next to him. “It suits you don’t you think?”

X

Not work, it was all play and Akira could not help himself. There was danger in this but this was fun too. He had been aching to have Yusuke’s hands on him and while they took this thing seriously there really was not that much opportunities to do something like this.

And he had been reading Yusuke. This was what they both needed. Yusuke need to touch him for a bit. Akira needed to be touched as well. He needed Yusuke’s hands sweeping up his legs like this. He needed to be caged in like this and he needed Yusuke’s lips on his.

This was always on the back of his mind when he got to see Yusuke.

Their work was serious but oh how Akira craved this. He was always good, always careful. He never slipped up and that was so that he could have these moments to himself without guilt.

There was nothing bad about this and about wanting Yusuke. Akira would hurt anyone that tried to act as if it was wrong. he would hurt anyone that tried to take them away from each other. Yusuke was-

Yusuke was his peace in this turbulent storm and hell would rain on anyone that tried to take this shelter away from him now that he had found it.

His gloved hands slid through Yusuke’s hair as they kissed. As much as his gloves allowed, he tugged and gripped Yusuke’s hair. Not to hurt and not to pull, it was the grip he desperately needed.

This was what they both needed. Akira liked sitting a little high up with Yusuke between his legs like this. He liked Yusuke’s hands sweeping over his legs and occasionally holding tight to his hips. He loved the way Yusuke caged him in.

He loved it and he knew that Yusuke loved it too. It was in his flushed look and his heavy pants when he pulled back from Akira. It was in the way his hands griped Akira tightly and the way he pressed himself against him.

This was risky Akira knew that but sometimes there needed to be a little play in all of this.

Yusuke was such a dream in his costume. Those boots that coat and the tail. He was an entire meal and Akira wanted to feast.

Of course, he wanted to be feasted on too. Which was why he loved it so much when they had these little moments to themselves. He loved to kiss Yusuke and he loved to be held by him. The added rush to their missions just got Akira flying high to it all.

He could afford to play for just a bit. A few minutes were just fine. Just a tiny bit of a break was fine. They needed to rest anyway. This was just another sort of recharging.

Akira pulled back from the kiss a bit unwillingly his body disobeying his mind. His hands pulled Yusuke with him as he sat up straight and his lips pulled away slowly. “We’ll have to go back soon.” He whispered.

“We’ll be missed.” Yusuke agreed. He had one hand on Akira’s outer leg and the other snugly against Akira’s hip. When Akira looked past Yusuke he saw his coat on the ground covered by Yusuke’s own coat. “We should return soon.”

“Yeah.” Akira agreed. As he let one of his hands drop from Yusuke’s messed up hair. “We really should. We’ll have to be careful on our way back down there is no telling if any shadows have replaced the ones we got rid of.” Yusuke gave him a knowing small smile and Akira laughed. “What?”

“That’s so like you.” Yusuke pressed close against him before he pulled back. “You’ve already donned back your role of ‘Leader’ Akira.”

“Have I?” Akira questioned as he stared at the ceiling. “I was just thinking ahead a bit. Stating facts, does it bother you?”

“Of course not.” Yusuke denied. “I respect and love that part of you as much as I love the cocky spoiled part of you.”

“I’m only spoiled with you.” Akira pointed out as Yusuke removed his hands and tried to step back. They held gazes for a few seconds before Akira let the hand he had left in Yusuke’s hair slide away. “You know how to spoil me Yusuke.”

“We spoil each other.” Yusuke’s boots made soft sounds on the floor as he crossed to where their coats had been flung. He picked up his and Akira’s and shook them both before he came back to hand Akira his. “Leader.”

“We really should hurry up and get back.” Akira slid off the table he had been sitting on and tugged on his coat. He reached for Yusuke’s hair as Yusuke began to zip himself up. “We must look a sight right now.”

“I believe no one will notice or they will assume it came from running into unexpected trouble.” Yusuke reached for their masks and instead of handing Akira his he gently placed it on him. “But we really should be getting back.”

“At least we found this place and the chest.” Akira mused as he eyed the open crate at the corner of the room. “We can bring the others back to this place. It has a great view.” He nodded at the curtain that led to the courtyard. “Could come in handy. That we stumble across this entirely by accident.” He smiled as he gently placed Yusuke’s fox mask on his face. “We’ll keep that part a secret.”

X

“You owe me.” Ann smiled as they hid behind the corner. “As usual.” She softly laughed. “You look relaxed Joker.”

“One step closer to a successful heist tends to do that.” Akira breathed as he watched the shadow’s pattern. “Are you implying something Panther?”

“Skull was really upset he couldn’t find you guys. I even had to stop him from looking so hard.” Ann was really enjoying herself at their expense. “But you have some luck Joker. Usually when you take Fox to play nobody notices or sees.”

“Nobody but you Panther.” The shadow made a left turn and stared at a control panel and Akira grinned as he watched. “But nothing wrong with taking my Fox out to stretch his legs every now and again. You never know what he might catch that I might miss.”

“Oh that’s a good one.” Ann agreed. She fell silent for a few moments as the shadow punched in a code and the gate opened. “Four digits just like the one we got in the chamber room.”

“I think we’ll wait for our friend to come out before we do anything.” Akira smiled. “You’ll stop him with your whip Panther. We don’t want him making any sounds as I test out the code first. If it doesn’t work then we’ll thoroughly interrogate him.”

“Aye aye Leader.” Ann purred. “And next time Joker, try to make sure you fix your hair properly before you come back. I’ll lend you a brush even. No way anyone can mistake that dishevelled mess for anything but what it is. This place has functional bathrooms. You should have used a sink.”

“And miss out on you coaching me?” Akira teased as the shadow reappeared. “No way.”


End file.
